


Two drops of water - Jacob Frye x Fem!Reader

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform, the end is shitty, x Reader, x You, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: The title acutally doesn't have a lot to do with the story, but I had to choose something xDImagine being the little sister of Alexander Graham Bell. One day your friend Henry Green brings two other Assassins with him. It's just a matter of time when first feelings start to bloom between you and Jacob.





	

"I bet you can scare Starrick away with that grim face of yours, brother dearest", you make your way towards the door swinging around the screwdriver in your hand amused. Alexander just ignores your comment about his bad mood, while he keeps writing in his little book about a bunch of dots and dashes, which result in a message. 

The smile on your lips widens immediately as you see who your visitor is. Of course, you let Henry Green and his two companions in. "Ah, blast'em!", your brother mumbles under his breath not noticing anyone around him.  

"Aleck?", you call his name to get his full attention. "I have been intercepting nothing but poppycock propaganda about Soothing Syrup and what not. No, I swear to high heavens, if Starrick's monopoly continues-", he complains about the current situation.  

"-Aleck! We have guests", softly you put a hand on his shoulder to make up the harsh undertone in your voice. With raised eyebrows he looks at you then focus his attention at Henry. "I beg your pardon, these are friends of mine. Evie Frye and her brother, Jacob", the Assassin can introduce his friends finally.  

Almost a bit embarrassed about his rude behaviour Alexander lays away his book and pen to jump out of his chair. Swiftly he dances around his chair to stand right next to you, "Um... Alexander Graham Bell." A slight smile on his lips as he crosses his hands behind his back, "And this is my lovely sister-" 

"- [Y/N] Bell", you tell the siblings your name yourself. "Linguists, inventors, and technical experts", Henry adds to your names. "Too much praise, Henry, I'm almost blushing", you make a dismissive gesture with the hand which is still holding the screwdriver. 

"Aleck, [Y/N], I have something of a favour to ask of you-", Mr. Green continues to talk. "Can you fix this?", Jacob takes a few steps closer. Well, the man is definitely not beating around the bushes. The Indian Assassin seems to suppress to roll his eyes, while Evie lives her annoyance with every fibre of her body. 

"That's a nice little toy you have there. Nothing easier than that", but before you can reach for the rope launcher, Aleck already has his hands on it. Both of you know he is a bit handicapped due to his injured hand. And still it doesn't stop him.  

"Aleck", your brother turns around pretending not to hear the warning undertone in your usually with sarcasm laced voice. "Hm... Looks like the casing is cracked", Alexander looks around for the screwdriver in your hands. "Aleck..." Not caring at all about your protests he grabs a wrench instead. What a stubborn man you have to deal with. 

Your brother gets creative with holding the rope launcher lacking a second hand to use. "Oh, it comes apart", this time you are a bit faster than him taking a hold of the machine as it falls on the table. It wouldn't take long to get rid of the problems, if you wouldn't have another technical expert looking over your shoulder. 

"You need to loosen-", Aleck starts to give tips but you cut him off by pointing the screwdriver at him, "I swear if you end this sentence, your left hand won't be your only injured body part." He raises his arms in defence smiling, "Go on, sweet sister. I could have used one of these to fit my fuses on top of Big Ben."  

You can feel four pairs of eyes on you. Especially Aleck's, who would love to take care of the launcher himself. But he knows you will make your warning true. "Aleck and [Y/N] are installing a new telegraph line for our Free Press Association", Henry explains for what you two need the fuses. "To combat the Starrick Telegraph Company", your brother adds happily. 

"If we can mend the fuses connecting independent lines from Big Ben, Starrick will be weakened", he loves to talk about your projects, "Only, we are somewhat at a handicap."  

You turn around toying a sassy smile on your lips, "We? I only see your injured hand, brother. Here, I removed the mechanism so it may works with your bracer. Easier to handle during a fight or whatever you are doing in your free time." 

You hold out the launcher for one of the twins to grab. "We've got a feisty one here. I'll put it to use immediately", Jacob won't let pass a chance like this. He turns around as Evie stops her brother right in time, "Jacob, wait. Mr. Bell, allow me to help you with your fuses." 

A bit surprised you raise one of your eyebrows. "Oh, you will not find me too proud to accept, Miss Frye", glee sparkles in Alexander's eyes by now, "We can use my carriage. If you'd be so good as to hold the reins, though."  

"That's my carriage you are talking about, Aleck. Just to remind you if you forgot", you put away the screwdriver. Ignoring your statement once again he makes his way towards the door followed by Evie, who snaps the rope launcher out of her brother's hands.  

"Aleck? Aleck!", there is no way to stop him anymore now. A sigh escapes your mouth as Henry puts his hand on your shoulder friendly. "Thank you for your help. I'll see you later", and with that he is gone like your brother.  

"So, it's just me and you now, Mr. Frye", you close the door that got left open. Said Assassin looks at your experiments which are spread out of the table you work on. "I've got another rope launcher here. I kept that nice little toy hidden, because I'm pretty sure my brother would have killed himself on the top of Big Ben with it", interested Jacob looks over your shoulder as you grab the old whiskey bottle on your side of the table.  

"Luckily my brother isn't good friends with alcohol", the glass flask gets smashed on the wooden surface to reveal the said launcher. Jacob's brown eyes widen surprised, but he can't keep the slight smirk off his face. Not noticing the look he gives you, you work on his bracer.  

"Go for it. But, please, use the neighbour's house. Our roof is already a bit leaky. Apart from this, the old lady isn't really fond of me and Aleck", you know his puppy eyes just to well from Alexander. The Assassin can't wait to try out the rope launcher. 

"[Y/N], you just turned into my favourite person", Jacob rushes outside grinning almost from one ear to the other one. He acts like a child who just got a new toy. You follow him out of your house just to see him already leaping of the ground. A slight appears on your face as you see Jacob jumping from roof to roof.  

Screams of children catch your full attention. It's nothing new in this part of borough and still you turn around worried about what is going on. Your smirk fades away immediately. A bunch of male blighters terrorize innocent little girls.  

"Hey!", anger washes over you as you rush towards the blokes. Teaching them a lesson without a weapon might be reckless, but you couldn't stand by and do nothing at all. Confident as always you stand right in front of the red dressed men. Second thoughts? Well, not yet. 

Unfortunately, they are not scared of your small and fragile form as you look up at them. The children take the chance of distraction to run back home just as you wished. Laughing the Blighters stroll forward knowing you turned from pursuer to prey in a blink of an eye. "She likes to play with fire", one of them licks the cold metal of his brass knuckles.  

Before something probably bad happens the tables turn once again. With disgust marking your face you see how the blokes start to retreat. At first only a few steps, then they run for their dear lives like the devil is chasing them down the street.  

 A quiet sigh escapes your mouth as you turn around to get back to your house. Your heart doesn't even get a chance to slow down for a second. Shocked you face a pretty sure broad and muscular chest. "Well, hello there, love", red dusts your cheeks because of Jacob's words, while his arm sneaks around your waist to pull you even closer.  

"You and your brother are nothing but trouble!", the voice of your old neighbour snaps the two of you out of the romantic moment. Rolling your eyes annoyed you dance swiftly around Jacob ignoring the lady for the first time you moved to London. The adrenaline still rushes through your veins. It might be because you can feel Jacob's eyes on you. 

An incredible foolish idea comes to your mind so you stop mid-step. Jacob's chest collides with your back this time. Apparently the Assassin were lost in his thoughts. "Oi, something wrong, love?", he pushes back his top hat as you throw a sassy smirk over your shoulder. "Interested in some fun, Mr. Frye, until Aleck and Evie finish their mission?", oh, yes. You would everything to see a blushing Jacob again.  

"I toyed around with some chemicals the last days and created this", proud of your work you hold out the smoke bomb for the Assassin to grab, "We have a backyard all for us. Let's test this little beast." Jacob shares an amused smile with you loving the way you think. 

And with that the time flies by trying out different types of bomb together. "Okay, that was way too much smoke", you can't suppress the coughed laugh. "What … Oh, sweet sister! Is that the new formula? It is not perfect but by golly it works!", Aleck claps his hands even happier than he was when he left.  

"Oi! You two will learn your lesson one day!", the old lady yells from her window once again. "How often already?", Aleck wants to know. "It might be the fifth time already. We should keep the experiments low for the rest of the day", you reply. The problems with the neighbour doesn't dull your smile at all.  

"However, if you ever need technical help, come and visit. And thank you again for the help, Miss Frye", you shake her hand glad that she brought back your brother safe and in one piece. "What a nice offer, love", Jacob tips the rim of his top hat before the twins leave.  

"Don't say a single word, Aleck", you warn your brother. "I wish I could, but the blush on your cheeks makes me speechless."  

 

"If we strike the two drops of water it might turns the effect from sleep to death", Aleck toys with the chemicals on the table, while you write everything down in a little book. "We are not creating a poison, brother. We keep the water", he can clearly hear the warning in your voice." "But it would indeed come in handy", a third voice joins the conversation. 

"Mr. Frye, right on time as always. Four days in a row to be exact. So, what is it this time?", you don't bother to look up from your notes. "You hurt my feelings, love. It was you who offered technical help", confident Jacob pushes your chin up softly so you have to look at him and his gorgeous smirk. 

"And what is this technical problem you have, Frye?", you wrap your hand around his to intertwine your fingers. It's like the two of you are made for holding hands with each other. Your small one fits perfectly into his rather large one. 

"Might be the rope launcher. Might be the person behind the device", he press your hand against his chest so you can feel his unusual fast heartbeat. "Again? It was your excuse for the second say you were here. Apart from this, I don't have a solution for human problems", you can see behind his poker face he doesn't even try to hold up.  

"Maybe I only needed a reason to see you every day without looking like a inpatient fool in love", his deep brown eyes meet your [E/C] ones. "Let me tell you, Jacob, you don't need an excuse to visit. I enjoy your company", you say honest.  

"Have you seen Starrick's latest lies?", Aleck interrupts ignoring how close the two of you are. He holds the newspaper between your faces to break the love spell. Of course, Alexander is happy when you are, but he doesn't need you two flirting right in front of him. You are still his little sister he wants to keep safe from harm.  

Quietly sighing you let go of Jacob's hand to focus on your notes once again. Your brother keeps ranting about the latest problems to establish your new telegraph line. "Aleck, you are a genius", the Assassin praises his skills to create a new little toy for him.  

"Oh, well, I have to insist that it is also my work. We discovered that the serum adopts the form of a gas when subjected to heat. That was a terrifying incident we had", you share a brief smile with Alexander. Poor old lady running around in her backyard. 

"Just when I think you two can't surpass yourselves... I see you tomorrow", Jacob winks at you as he turns around to get rid of your problems. "This time without an excuse?", you look over the edge of your book at him. "No, still with one. I long to see that beautiful face of yours", Jacob is charming as always.  

"…", your brother crosses his arms in front of his chest. You are not quite sure what the look he gives you means. "Two drops of water, Aleck", you remind him of the poison you two created together.  

 

An ice cold silence has lifted over the Bell household since Jacob's last visit a day ago. To be honest it scares him a little bit not to hear a single word of you or Aleck as he enters your home. Now everything makes sense for the Assassin. The two of you are busy taming the great chaos of destroyed furniture and experiments. 

"Something gone wrong?", Jacob asks extremely relieved to see you safe. "Argh!", Aleck lets go of a piece of wood, which seems to be part of a chair. You instead bring up a knife to protect yourself in case of an attack and point it at the Assassin. 

Amused he pushes the blade down with his gloved fingers, "Careful, love, or you might..." The smirk on his lips fades away immediately as Jacob notices the bruises on your usually flawless face. Yes, sometimes you might be dirty form your experiments but never hurt. 

Softly he grabs your chin, while a disturbing coldness appears in his brown eyes. "Who did this?", Jacob runs his finger over the cut on your lip. The answer is more than clear. Aleck and you were helping the Assassins in a city ruled by Templars.  

"Starrick sends his men to persuade us. He is offering a ridiculous amount of money", Aleck explains him what is going on the last few days. "The last meeting with them didn't got as planned", you add avoiding the pleading eyes of your brother.  

"I didn't tell you a word to keep you safe from harm. I couldn't know you would beat up one of them so badly! I'm sorry, [Y/N]", Alexander just wanted to do the right thing as bigger brother. That he doesn't call you sweet sister shows you that Aleck means his apology.  

"Alright, but what do we plan to stop them? I don't let some blokes terrorize us", you withdraw your chin Jacob's sweet touch even if you don't want to actually. "Woah! No, no, I'll take care of them. I am the Assassin here, understood?", he takes the knife out of your hand matching to his statement.  

"We have been working on something that you might like. It's meant to stun an assailant, should the need arise", Aleck shows Jacob one of the new bombs. "Wait, we are not certain that it works. We can't give him all three kinds of bombs to test them out. There is no time during a fight", the Assassin loves how you try to protect him like he does with you. 

"Don't worry, love. I'll be careful. Shall we?", Jacob winks at you smirking. Sometimes you can't believe his confidence. "Starrick is still transmitting false information. It won't be a lot of work to destroy them", Aleck knows the perfect mission for his new device. "And there will be a lot of Blighters", Jacob knows what your brother wants to say. 

With that both of them look at you sharing the same worry in their eyes. "You can't stay in the house alone, but coming with us is also dangerous. Why don't you take a walk around the city?", Alexander suggests taking a step back in case you will throw something after him. "I'm too tired to start a fight with you. I will buy our lost chemicals once again, while you two are having fun without me", you suppress to roll your eyes annoyed. 

Aleck gathers all the bombs they need to test out so his back his facing you. Jacob takes the chance to grab your hand softly. He presses a kiss on the back of your hand like a gentleman. Red dusts your cheek. Yes, the two of you fell hopelessly in love. 

"We can take my carriage", Alexander interrupts the romantic moment once more. A sigh escapes your mouth, "My carriage, Aleck!" Smiling Jacob follows your brother outside ready for the new mission. You take a quick look over the remaining chemicals to see what you need to buy. The front door of the house gets opened, but you don't bother to throw a look over your shoulder. "You would forget your head if it wouldn't be attached to your body, Aleck." There is laughter of several men, which results in your heart skipping a beat. 

"Now we will see if you still like to play with fire", you twirl around to prepare for your attacker, but you are way too slow. A large hand wraps around your throat tightly, while your back collides with the wooden wall. "Where did your confidence go, girl? You aren't that great without your Assassin friend, right?", the breath of the Blighter is even worse than his iron grip. 

"All of you know I could beat you. Didn't you see what I did to your friend?", you hiss through your teeth as you kick with your feet, which are dangling a few inches over the ground. "I like women with fire in their eyes", the bloke leans closer to you to let his tongue flick over your cheek for a brief moment.  

"You should have accepted Starrick's offer. Let's have some fun until your brother comes home", another Blighter takes one of your still working experiment and throws the device on the ground. "You will pay for that!" … Hopefully when Jacob comes back right in time.  

The sound of wood crashing on wood catches the full attention of the Blighters. You can't tell for how long you are already enjoying their company, but it's enough now. The Bloke's grip loosens a little bit, which is your only chance probably. Your knee meets the crown jewels of this thug. Due to the pain he can't even release a single noise. You are free and ready to run outside, but instead you grab a wooden plank to make him pay like you promised. 

The Blighter falls to the ground and spreads with his downfall surprise and fear among the other men. That's when you take your chance to flee out of the house. Adrenaline rushes through your veins so you don't feel the pain yet from the few punches you had to take. Your usual collected mind is blank and chaotic at the same time.  

It results in you almost running into a carriage that stops in front of the house. "I almost thought you would miss all the fun, Jacob", you don't want to but let yourself fall into his strong arms after the Assassin jumped down from the carriage.  Softly he strokes your head not knowing how he should comfort you otherwise with words. The Assassin just got a short glance at your bruised face but it's enough to make his blood boil. 

The Blighters leave the house just like you a few moments ago. Even the beaten  man is on his feet again sending glares in your direction. Without a word Jacob pushes you softly into the safety of Aleck's arms. He needs to teach them a lesson what it means to touch the woman he loves. 

Of course, they have no chance against the skilled Assassin. Within a few moments most of them lie bleeding on the ground and need to get dragged away from the companions. "If I ever see you here again you will die!", he warns them still fuming.  

"Wow, that was really impressive", your lovely but sassy voice snaps him out of this terrible state of anger. Nothing could wipe the amused smile off of your lips even if you notice the worry that marks his face. Jacob comes closer to take a good look at the bruises on your face. "So that's what you do for your living? Saving the damsel in distress, while looking handsome?", you lean into his hand as he strokes your cheek softly. The Assassin actually laughs about your joke, but the worry won't disappear from his eyes.  

"That was the last time they caught us off guard! Those bastards!", Aleck leaves the now calm horse behind. The poor animal got nervous during the fight and almost run away with the carriage. "You two can't stay here. The Blighters will come back probably with reinforcement", Jacob knows Starrick won't let go of you easily. Especially if he knows what the Assassin feels for you. An easy target to kidnap when he isn't around. 

"Why not? We have the devices to keep them away. The Bells are not backing up", you stay confident as you cross your arms in front of your chest. "If I know someone who can do that, it's definitely you two. But I don't like it at all to leave you here, where Blighters can pass by whenever they want", Jacob cups your face with his gloved hands to empathize his statement. He can juggle with compliments and charm if he needs to do that, but right now words fail him. This is more than serious. You are in danger. 

"And what are you proposing?", you reply melting under his featherlight touch once again. For a second he toys around with his thoughts. There is no going back now. "You can stay in the train hideout … with me", the last two words are whispered but you still hear them. 

"Jacob, the train is too unstable for our experiments", you could slap yourself for not agreeing instantly. "I will buy you a workshop in every borough the train crosses if I need to. I just want to know you safe", Jacob won't let a chance like this pass. He won't let you slip away from him. You close the gap between the two of you and press your lips against his soft ones. He doesn't hesitate to wrap you up in his arms and kisses back with the same desire you bring into the kiss.  

"Sweet sister, not in front of my eyes!", Aleck exclaims shocked, which causes the end of another romantic moment. "Two drops of water, Aleck", you mumble under your breath a little bit annoyed. "That's my woman", Jacob places a kiss on your head smirking.


End file.
